Setsuko and The Gourd
A Day Off.... It had been one of those days were Setsuko had taken the day off in order to not only relax his body but also relax his mind. It been a beautiful sunny day and it would awake Setsuko from a deep sleep that morning. He would peek out from his covers looking to his window as he cursed lightly for it waking him up. With Ink training him to his fully extent he would find his body not only sore but his mind as well. He would sigh lightly has he got up and went to his window in the apartment he shared with Nobu. He would open it and felt the breeze push through his hair as he took in a deep breathe of the nice spring air. Getting himself dressed Setsuko would head out of the apartment complex and into the streets of the Yonshi village, hoping to find something to do other then training for this day. As he passed through the thundergates he would head to the main gate. As he passed through he would come out on the other side in a loud crackle of thunder and rushed out and into the forest north of the village. Jumping up into the trees, Setsuko would find himself at peace as he just leaped from each branch. An hour had passed as Setsuko so someone walking on the path beneath the walls of the forest. He was carrying what looked a like cart full of times and what not… “Maybe a traveling ramen dealer or something?” he would think to himself. Letting his curiously get the best of him. Setsuko would grab a kunai from his back left pouch as he fell to the floor of the forest, right in front of the man as he stared at him- “Yo, old man!” –Setsuko would call out- Old Man: “Oy! Please don’t hurt me! Take whatever it is you want!” –he would fall to his knees letting the handles of the cart fall to the ground- HatakeSetsuko: -he would look at the man as he wonder why he was so scared..- “Oh… I am not here to harm you… I am sorry but you know how dangerous these forests can be!” –he would smile to the man beneath his mask- Old Man: -he would look up as he paused for a moment. He would see the boys headband covering his left eye- “you… you are from the Yonshi village yes?” HatakeSetsuko: -he would nod as he held out his hand- “yes… yes I am. Setsuko Hatake! OldMan: Iam Kabashi Orochi, Supplier to your village. –he would grasp the boys hand firmly as he shook it- “Listen boy, how about you help me out… I need to make it to the next village over… if you can that is?” –He would smile to Setsuko- HatakeSetsuko: -he would pause for the moment and looked to the man- “Sure, I have nothing really to do today so yes I will help you!” The Gourd -So the two of them would begin to walk and as the time past buy, Setsuko could not help but notice there as a gourde in the back of the old man’s cart. Setsuko had no idea what it was but it looked like something interesting to him.- HatakeSetsuko: -he would look at the man- “What is that…” –he would point to the gourde- KabashiOrochi: Well sir that is a gourde…something I picked up a while back. –he would hold the cart tightly as they continued to walk- HatakeSetsuki: Well… what is a gourde. –he would puse wondering how stupid he sounded- KabashiOrochi: “Let me start out by telling you the store of the Kazekage Gaara of the Hidden Sand Village. It was said that Gaara carried around a giant calabash-shaped gourd covered in designs and filled with his chakra-infused sand which he can freely manipulate. The gourd and cork are also made from sand and can be broken down and used to perform techniques as well.” –the old man would pause as they reached a bridge- “This will work for me… thank you for walking me through the forest.” –he would look back to the gourde as he smiled- “Take this for helping… but I want to tell you how you can use it some day!” –he would smile to Setsuko as he went to the back of the cart and pulled out the gourd- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look at the man shocked at what he was getting, he would stay silent as he listened- KabashiOrochi: “In order to use this gourd I would first fill it with 10 gallons of water… then wear It as you train. As it becomes easier… add another gallon until it reaches its peak of 100 gallons of water. Once you are able to hold 100gallons I would have your sensei teach you about infusing your chakra into the water of your gourd.” –he would toss the gourd to Setsuko as he smiled- “Take good care of it… I am sure Gaara would want you to also!” –he would pick up the cart and began walking over the bridge- “Take care Setsuko!” -Setsuko would grab the gourd as he tilited his head, looking at it and then back to the man who was walking off into the distance. Was this in fact Gaara’s gourd? It was so hard to say but at the same time this would help in his training. Setsuko had decided that from that point on he would do as the man said and began training with the gourd.- Category:New Item